riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Funeral Moth
Funeral Moth is a Japanese doom metal band from Kanagawa Prefecture formed in 2005. Their second studio album Transience was released on February 7, 2016. History Funeral Moth was formed by Nobuyuki Sentou (ex-Coffins/ex-Psycho to Black), Makoto Fujishima (ex-deathchurch, de-nihil, Autumn Stillness), and Junpei Ishimaru (Morquido) in Autumn 2005. Funeral Moth's debut live was held on May 3, 2006 and shared the stage with some international bands like StarGazer (Australia), Gallhammer, Intestine Baalism and so on. In November 2006, they recorded their first demo at Noise Room Studio, at which Nobuyuki recorded many stuff as a member of Coffins and Psycho to Black. The Moth Flying to the Funeral Sky was released by Makoto's own label Weird Truth Productions. At the end of 2007, Junpei left the band because he was too much busy for his own personal life. Soon after he was replaced by Yuichiro Azegami (Brob, Realized). With this new lineup, they re-recorded 2 songs from the demo, which were released as the first eponymous EP on CD in June 2008. In that same month, they shared the stage with German doom cult band Worship in Tokyo. In July 2010, they toured with Australian doom band Mournful Congregation. During this tour, Takafumi Matsubara (ex-Gridlink, ex-Mortalized) played with them as a special guest. After the tour, they started to seek a permanent 2nd guitar player and finally in January 2012, Mayo Odium (Dogoh, ex-Ssorc, ex-Stabat Mater) joined. In July 2013, Mayo left the band and he was replaced by Tomohiro Kanja (RealmRealm, Discrete Corporality, Realized). On February 22, 2014, their debut album Dense Fog was released and the band toured with Worship again. In February 2015, they played in Taipei, which was first time for them to play outside Japan. In May 2015, a 2x 12" vinyl version of Dense Fog was released by Spanish label Throne Records. In July, they played at Fearest Death Cult, which is the one of the biggest DIY extreme music festival held in Osaka. After that gig, Nobuyuki left the band to concentrate more on his own personal life. He was replaced by bass player Ryo Amamiya (ex-Juki) and they started to record its second album Transience, which was released on February 7, 2016 via Weird Truth Productions. Musical style Funeral Moth describes its music as "extreme doom" in order to distinguish itself from the funeral doom metal genre. Mining a spacious and expansive sound, the band is more akin to a more focused version of drone metal pioneers Earth than many of its more obvious peers. Their new album, Transience, is an oppressive and engrossing listen consisting of two tracks that clock in at forty minutes combined. Influences Funeral Moth's influences are varied, going from Mournful Congregation, Disembowelment, Evoken, Worship etc. Drummer Youichirou Azegami declared being "influenced by progressive rock, and my drum playing is not inspired from metal music, so that may be the reason why listeners refer our music to other genres." Members Current Members *Makoto Fujishima — guitar, vocals (2005–present) *Youichirou Azegami — drums (2007–present) *Ryo Amamiya — bass (2015-present) *Tomohiro Kanjya — guitar (2013–present) Former Members *Nobuyuki Sentou — bass, vocals (2005-2015) *Jumpei Ishimaru — drums (2005-2007) *Mayo Odium — guitar (2012-2013) Live Musicians * Takafumi Matsubara — guitar (2010) Discography Demos *''The Moth Flying to the Funeral Sky'' (2006) Extended Plays *''Funeral Moth'' (2008) Studio Albums *''Dense Fog'' (2014) *''Transience'' (2016) Singles *"Suffocation" (Transgressor cover, 2015) External Links *Bandcamp *Facebook References Category:Band Category:Funeral Doom Metal Category:Japan Category:Doom Metal